Inuyasha: The Complete Feudal Era Collection
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! A funny collection of silly adventures starring both the heroes and villains of the series! This is a re-release of our three Inuyasha stories we have written over the years. Each story has been re-edited and re-formatted. Whether you have seen the originals or missed them completely, these will be worth the nostalgic read again!
1. Introduction

**Story** : Inuyasha: The Complete Feudal Era Collection  
 **Author** : Flare Zero  
 **Written** : May 4th, 2015  
 **Genre** : Humor/Poetry  
 **Rating** : T (Language)  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or its wacky cast of heroes.

* * *

 **This is a collection of all of the Inuyasha fics we have uploaded over the years on this site! We will be removing the original versions, so this definitive update is where you will now find them! In this collection you will find** :

 **Inuyasha: Cavern Foulplay**  
Originally Published On July 7th, 2007

 **Inuyasha: The Dangers of Modern Times**  
Originally Published On January 26th, 2008

 **Inuyasha:** **内側の理解** **(Inner Understanding)  
** Originally Published On January 12th, 2015

* * *

 **Please proceed to the start of the series:** **Inuyasha: Cavern Foulplay** **!**


	2. Inuyasha: Cavern Foulplay

**Inuyasha: Cavern Foulplay**

* * *

 **Inuyasha's Side**

It was a stormy evening in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha and his gang were caught in the sudden downpour while traveling to Naraku's castle.

"Inuyasha! We have to find shelter quick! I'm getting soaked!" Kagome says, irritated.

"What are you talking about? It's just rain, its not going to kill you!" Inuyasha shot back.

This irritated Kagome even more.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

 **CRASH!**

Inuyasha immediately crashes into the ground, his outline pressed into the dirt.

As Inuyasha was busy getting himself unstuck out of the giant hole in the ground, Miroku and Sango looked for a place they could use for shelter until the storm subsided.

"How about that cave over there?" Miroku says, pointing to a small cavern just dwon the road from where they stood.

"That's perfect. Now let's go before we're completely soaked," Sango says.

"Don't worry, Sango, I'll keep you dry and warm when we get there," Miroku says, feeling up Sango from behind.

 **SLAP!**

"You never learn, don't you?" Shippo says, rolling his eyes.

After some deliberation, the group finally made their way to the cavern.

 **Sesshomaru's Side**

"Tell me again why we are dragging Koga with us, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru and Jaken were in another part of the area, dragging a tied-up Koga behind them.

"I told you already, this wolf-demon refuses to tell us where Inuyasha is, so we are going to torture him until he does," Sesshomaru says.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, wouldn't it be wise to find a dry place to do so soon? The rain is really picking up!" Jaken whined.

It wasn't long before the neared a cavern down the road from them.

"Fine. We'll use this cave to carry out the interrogation," Sesshomaru says, as he entered, Koga and Jaken following from behind.

 **Naraku's Side**

"There's a Sacred Jewel Shard near. I must have it."

Naraku and Kagura were in another location in search for Sacred Jewel Shards. Their search leads them near a small opening in a large mountain.

"Are you sure a shard is located here?" Kagura questions. "It seems a bit out of the way…"

"Nonsense! I know its here. Once I have it, I will rule all of Feudal Japan," Naraku proclaims evilly.

 **Inside The Cavern**

 _ **Author's note: Keep in mind that this cavern is pitch black, and visibility is almost non-existent here.**_

It wasn't long until all three parties were inside the same cave.

"Whew, finally! I'm glad to get out of the rain. I'm soaked!" Kagome says.

"Did you say something?" Naraku says to Kagura.

"Huh? Lord Sesshomaru, since when did your voice get all girly in all?" Jaken questions.

"What? Hey, Inuyasha, why do I get the feeling we aren't alone in this cave?" Shippo asks.

Inuyasha sniffs the air.

"That's because we're not!" Inuyasha growls. "I smell the scent of Naraku, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Kagura!"

"Huh?" Are you serious?" Miroku says.

"I knew it…" Sesshomaru says. "Inuyasha, show yourself!"

"Inuyasha…and Sesshomaru? Good, now I can kill both of them at the same time!" Naraku plots.

"Just one little problem…how on earth will you be able to see them?" Kagura shot back.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yells out loud. Soon, everyone got quiet. "Would someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"I came here to torture Koga into telling me where to find you," Sesshomaru states.

"Kagura and I came searching for a Sacred Jewel Shard, only to find you here instead," Naraku says.

"Sacred Jewel Shard? You mean the one on my necklace?" Kagome says.

"I told you that you were wrong," Kagura says to Naraku.

"I don't like this one bit. Let's get out of here!" Shippo says.

"That's not going to be easy. I think we wandered in too deep to feel around for the exit," Sango says.

"Oh great. We're lost in a pitch black cave with our arch enemies," Inuyasha says, angry at the situation.

"I guess we wait until the storm clears and let some sunshine illuminate the exits," Kagome says.

"Just perfect. It's the perfect place to defeat my enemies and I can't even see them!" Inuyasha mutters.

"Anyone got a match?" Shippo asks.

"I think I have one," Jaken says, reaching for his sack.

"H-Hey! Quit touch my leg you green freak!" Kagura says, kicking Jaken away from her.

"Heh, looks like I'm not the only pervert around here," Miroku says, feeling up Sango.

"Why are you touching my ass?" Sesshomaru says sternly to Miroku.

"What?! That wasn't Sango I was feeling up?" Miroku gulps.

"This is a waste of time. I'm going to try to find a way out of here," Naraku says, turning the other way, only to trip and fall over Koga, ripping off the cloth that bounded his mouth.

"Bleh! It's a bout damn time someone removed this cloth from over my mouth! All of you are a bunch of idiots!" Koga complains.

"Shut up, wolf-breath," Inuyasha says.

"Make me, dog-boy," Koga shot back.

"You asked for it! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha calls out.

 **RIIIP!**

"My clothes! You ripped up my favorite clothes!" Kagura whined.

"Damn, and I can't see the result either," Miroku comments in a disappointing tone.

"You lecher!" Sango says, annoyed by Miroku's dirty mind.

 **SLAP!**

"Ow! Sango, why did you slap me?" Kagome says.

"I'm sorry!" Sango says, embarrassed.

"This is getting annoying…" Sesshomaru sighs.

"Gee ya think?" Koga says to him. "Just wait until I untie myself and ring your neck for kidnapping me in the first place!"

"Now I'd like to see that," Naraku says. "It'll save me time in disposing of you two."

"Okay, everybody just calm down. We can kill each other when we get out!" Kagome says to everyone. "It'll be a while before the storm passes."

"Kagome's right. It's no use bickering in our current situation," Sango adds.

"Whatever," Sesshomaru states, sitting down on the ground.

Inuyasha sighs.

"I should have stayed in bed today…" Inuyasha says, slumping onto the ground. "Someone hand me a jug of water."

"I'll get it," Shippo says, grabbing something soft and round near him.

"Who's touching my chest?" Sango grumbles, really annoyed.

"Uh oh..." Shippo gulps.

 **SLAP!**

As everyone continued to sit around in the dark cave, the storm outside continued, with no signs of letting up anytime soon.

"I'm bored…" Shippo says, yawning as he laid on the floor of the cavern.

"I hate to admit it, but the little runt is right," Inuyasha says. "I can't see a damn thing. I can't even fight my own enemies without hitting someone else!"

"Just relax for a while, Inuyasha," Kagome says to him.

"How the heck can I relax when I'm so close to Naraku and Sesshomaru? For all I know, they could be plotting something as we speak!" Inuyasha grumbles.

Naraku let out a low, evil chuckle shortly after Inuyasha spoke.

"See?! What did I tell you? He's probably going to use his purple miasma to poison us or something," Inuyasha continues.

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Sesshomaru says.

 **WHAM!**

Inuyasha was once again lying down on the ground with a small crater outlining his body.

"H-hey! I thought I was the only one who could do that to Inuyasha," Kagome says, a bit surprised.

"I borrowed your necklace a moment ago. It was the only way to shut him up," Sesshomaru says, giving it back to her.

"That was the most amusing thing that's happened so far in this damn cave," Koga says, chuckling.

"Maybe, but it wasn't as good as Shippo touching Sango's chest earlier," Miroku says.

 **WHAP!**

Songo slaps Miroku across the head after what he says.

"Wow…you actually hit me instead of someone else…" Miroku comments.

"Well that's because you haven't moved away from me at all since we've been here," Sango moans.

"Uh oh…" Shippo says, interrupting the conversation.

"What is it?" Kagome asks.

"I have to go to the little fox's room…" Shippo says in a somewhat strained tone.

"Well just go to away from the group and do your business there!" Inuyasha grumbles, getting up off of the ground.

"Uh…right!" Shippo says, wandering through the dark cavern until he arrived at what he thinks is a good area.

 _ **PSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"Ahhhhhhh…much better…" Shippo says in relief.

"H-HEY! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHO'S POURING WATER ON ME?" Jaken says in a 'WTF' tone.

"Huh?! Heheh…whoops…sorry, didn't know you were there…" Shippo says, backing away slowly away from where Jaken's voice came from.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Jaken says, making his way through the dark, trying to follow the sound of Shipp's footsteps.

Shippo managed to get away from Jaken and hide behind Miroku. Jaken, however, approaches someone else by accident.

"I got you now, Shippo!" Jaken says tackling the nearest person to him.

 **WHUMP…CRASH!**

"Alright, who just jumped me?" Kagura growled, who was now lying on the ground with Jaken lying on top of her.

"Huh…?! You mean it wasn't Shippo I just jumped?" Jaken says in an embarrassing tone, before being kicked away like a football by Kagura.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagura just kicked me! Do something!" Jaken pleads as he pried himself off the cavern walls from Kagura's attack.

Sesshomaru simply clapped slowly with approval from Kagura's actions.

"You know what? All of you are getting on my nerves even more," Koga moans.

"Tell me about it…" Naraku sighs.

"Oh shut up will you, Koga?" Inuyasha says.

"You shut up!" Koga shot back.

"Here we go again…" Miroku sighs.

About an hour later, as Inuyasha and Koga continued to argue, some light began to shine into the cavern.

"Huh…? Hey look everyone, the sun's out! The storm has finally stopped!" Shippo says with much enthusiasm.

"Hey, he's right! I can make out the path to the exit," Kagome says.

"Did you hear that, Lord Sesshomaru? We can finally leave!" Jaken says with glee.

"It's about time. C'mon, Naraku, let's go back to the castle," Kagura says.

"Oh no you don't! Don't think for one moment that you can just walk away from here without a fight," Inuyasha says, clenching his fist.

"Oh give it a rest, will you?" Sango says to Inuyasha.

"But…but this is the perfect chance to take him and my brother down!" Inuyasha protests.

"You can fight them later, Inuyasha. For now let's just leave. We've had enough excitement for one day," Miroku says.

Inuyasha growls angrily, then hesitantly turned away from his enemies.

"Lousy good for nothings…" Inuyasha growls as he and his party began to exit the cavern.

"Well then, let us be going ourselves," Sesshomaru says as he left through the exit he original came in from.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken says, running to catch up to him.

"Shall we?" Kagura says, as she and Naraku left through their own path.

Koga merely scoffs and went on his his own way without saying a way.

Another time will come when their fates will be interlocked in another ridiculous situation.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the next story: Inuyasha: The Dangers of Modern Times** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	3. Inuyasha: The Dangers of Modern Times

**Inuyasha: The Dangers of Modern Times**

* * *

 **The Feudal Era, Under A Large Tree**

Inuyasha, along with his friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, sat under a large tree while they waited for Kagome to arrive with some lunch from her time period.

"Where the hell is Kagome? She's late!" Inuyasha groans, his stomach rumbling from hunger.

"Maybe she's taking her time, Inuyasha. I mean, give her some slack, she has to haul that delicious food all by her self you know," Shippo reminds Inuyasha.

"Shippo's right. And here we are just sitting around waiting to be served. It doesn't seem right, doesn't it?" Miroku states, whilst feeling up Sango from behind.

 **SLAP!**

"The lecherous monk is right. We should go see if she needs any help," Sango responds as she smacks Miroku upside the face.

"Tch, fine, let's go," Inuyasha says, getting up and heading toward the well that lead to Kagome's time period.

 **The Modern Era, Kagome's Home**

 **RIIING!**

Kagome's alarm went off at 7:00am like it did every morning. As she tried to slap her alarm clock off, she ends up rolling out of her bed and onto the floor.

 **WHUMP!**

"Owie…" Kagome groans as she slowly gets up and prepares to get ready for school.

After a quick shower, she gets dressed and rushes downstairs for breakfast. She was running late. Her little brother, her mother, and her grandfather were all sitting around the table already eating.

"Kagome, you're late again! Did you oversleep?" her grandfather asks.

"No…not really…" Kagome says as she started wolfing down her food.

"Hmm…it seems like something's on your mind this morning. Is something the matter?" her mother asks.

Kagome looked up at her mother.

"No…its nothing…" Kagome says with a half-smile.

After finishing, Kagome grabs her schoolbooks and heads out the door.

Back inside, her family looks at one other.

"You think she forgot?" her little brother asks.

"I'm afraid so…Kagome was supposed to be bring her friends in the Feudal Era lunch today…" her mother says with a sigh.

"Poor girl…probably all of that unnecessary studying and junk probably bogging her mind," her grandfather says, sipping on some tea.

Later, Kagome was walking down the streets of her hometown on her way to school. She was deep in thought though. She could not remember if there was something she was supposed to be doing today. Shrugging off the thought, she continues on toward her school.

In class, Kagome, as usual, was ready to take another test that she didn't really study for. She groans and prepared to wing it.

 _"I'm so going to blow this…"_ she says to herself with a sigh.

 **The Feudal Era, Well To The Modern Era**

"So this is it…the well Kagome uses to travel between time periods?" Shippo asks, looking into the seemingly bottomless well.

"Yeah, this is the one," Inuyasha says, grabbing Shippo and pulling him away from hole.

"Strange, we should have met Kagome along the way here. Do you think she forgot about us?" Miroku asks.

"I don't know…maybe we should go and look for her. I'm hungry," Inuyasha says, pounding his growling stomach trying to silence it.

"That wouldn't be wise. We don't know where to start looking for her, or let alone what to expect in her time period," Sango says.

"Fine, if you wimps want to stay here and starve, that's fine with me! I'm going in," Inuyasha says, leaping into the well without another word.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Shippo proclaims, leaping into the well after him.

Miroku and Sango both sigh.

"Something tells me we're going to get into a lot of trouble," Sango says.

"Don't worry, if something goes wrong, I'll protect you," Miroku responds, once again rubbing Sango's rear while he spoke.

 **SMACK!**

"Yeah…my hero 'the rear guard'," Sango says sarcastically. "Come Kirara," she then says, as she and her little pet followed suit and jumped inside the well.

"It was worth the pain," Miroku responds, rubbing his cheek before jumping in as well.

Little did they know, they were being watched. Sesshomaru and Jaken were eavesdropping nearby.

"Hmm…what are Inuyasha and his friends up to? What's so special about that well?" asks Sesshomaru.

"Maybe they've discovered a great power from within that well. Shall we investigate?" Jaken asks.

Sesshomaru, without saying a word, leaps into the well after the others.

"Hey! Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelps as the little green demon scrambled into the well after his master.

 **The Modern Era, Shrine near Kagome's home**

Minutes after taking the great leap, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, climb out of the well.

They were now in the Modern Era.

"So we're in Kagome's time period now…tch…doesn't look much different than ours," Inuyasha says as he walks around the small shrine.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. This is an old building after all, its probably abandoned now," Miroku states.

"I wonder what kind of cool things we'll see here?" Shippo says as he and Kirara started heading out the door before Sango stopped both of them.

"Wait you two! We can't just wander around out there looking like this! We need to locate Kagome's home and maybe borrow some of her clothes so we'll blend in with the crowd," Sango says.

"But where the hell do we start looking then?" Inuyasha inquires.

"He's got a point…we don't know where anything is here. I guess we'll just have to take a chance and ask around," Miroku states.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Shippo whispers to Kirara.

The group then proceeds to leave the shrine and travel into the city.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru and Jaken climb out from within the well shortly after the others left.

"What is this place, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asks, looking around. "It looks like an old dilapidated worshiping shrine or something…"

"It seems that his well is some sort of passage to another portion of Feudal Japan…" Sesshomaru guesses.

"Then let us investigate! We must find out if Inuyasha and his friends are really after something worth stealing," Jaken suggests.

Without another word, Sesshomaru heads outside.

"H-hey! Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken calls out as he once again rushes to catch up to him.

 **The Modern Era, Within the City, Inuyasha's Group**

A bit later, Inuyasha and his friends were walking along the sidewalk within the city, gazing at the amazing sites of the tall buildings, cars, and other wonders unknown in their own time period.

"Wow, Modern Japan is so neat!" Shippo says in awe at everything around him.

"It certainly is a lot different then what we have to offer back at home," Miroku responds.

"Hey, quit sight-seeing and start asking around on the whereabouts of Kagome you little twerp," Inuyasha says to Shippo.

"Looks who's talking. At least I'm not the one who's messing around with that funny-looking toy you stole a while back from that store!" Shippo shot back, pointing to the Gameboy Inuyasha was messing with.

"I agree with Shippo. You shouldn't have taken that thing without paying, nor threaten the store-owner with your Tetsaiga," Sango adds, sighing with frustration.

"Oh shut up you two! I'll just return it when we're finished looking for Kagome, okay?" Inuyasha grumbles, as he proceeded to play with his Gameboy while haphazardly crossing the street.

At that very moment, a city bus was zooming down street, about to collide into the oblivious Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, lookout!" everyone yells out to Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, looking up to see the city bus almost upon him. "What the hell?!"

Inuyasha jumps out of the path of the bus just in time, the city bus's horns blaring as he passed him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid metallic…thing with wheels!" Inuyasha yells back.

Miroku and the others run up to Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" Sango asks.

"Yeah, I guess so, C'mon, let's get going. I'm getting hungry," Inuyasha says as he and the others proceed to scour the city.

 **The Modern Era, Within the City, Sesshomaru's Group**

Sesshomaru and Jaken were walking along the middle of a road in another part of the city. Both were dumbfounded and oblivious to the current era they had traveled to.

"Lord Sesshomaru…I don't think we're in Feudal Japan anymore…" Jaken says to Sesshomaru in a somewhat worried tone.

"…Hmph…I see that…that well must have been a portal to another world…" Sesshomaru states.

"How are we suppose to locate Inuyasha and the others here?" Jaken asks.

"Simple…we search," Sesshomaru responds.

At that very moment, the same city bus that almost creamed Inuyasha earlier was fast approaching them from behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru…do you hear something?" Jaken asks.

Sesshomaru quickly steps off of the street…

 **CRASH!**

…watching Jaken get creamed by the speeding city bus.

"Nope…" Sesshomaru says, walking up to grab the now dazed Jaken and continue his way through the city.

"That was the most amusing event I've witnessed in a long time…" Sesshomaru says with a smirk.

 **The Modern Era, Within the City, Inuyasha's Group**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his allies still had no luck in finding Kagome, despite their efforts in asking the people.

"What the hell is wrong with the people here? Every time we try to ask them a question, they try and avoid us!" Inuyasha says in a huff.

"Part of the reason could be your dog ears, your over-sized sword, Sango's giant boomerang, Shippo being a fox-demon, and Kirara not being a normal animal around these parts…" Miroku lists off.

"And the fact that you tried to feel-up the ladies when asking about Kagome…with so many slaps you've gotten today, I'm surprised you haven't stopped trying," Sango says.

Seconds later, the group approaches an outdoor fruit stand.

"I can't take it anymore! I must have something to eat now!" Inuyasha says as he walks up toward the fruit stand begins feasting upon the assortment of apples, oranges, and other fruits on display.

The owner of the fruit stand soon appears before Inuyasha.

"Hey! What's the big idea eating my fruit without…" the fruit stand owner said before noticing Inuyasha's sword, his ears, and how suspicious looking the rest of the group looked. "Lookout! A bandit!" the fruit stand owner yells out to the people in the vicinity.

"What the?! I ain't no bandit!" Inuyasha protests.

Suddenly, another man ran up to them.

"Hey! That's the guy who stole a Gameboy from my store earlier!" proclaims the man. "I'm calling the police!"

"Oh great…what else can go wrong?" Inuyasha says.

"There you are, Inuyasha!" says a voice from behind them.

It was Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demands.

"Tell me what you are after. Is it some sort of treasure or great power?" Sesshomaru asks.

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Uh…guys…I think we should get out of here…" Sango butts in

At that moment, several police cars began to approach the scene from all directions.

"Uh oh…not good…" Miroku says.

"That does it, I'm through with this place! It's getting too chaotic around here. Let's run for it!" Inuyasha says as he and everyone else flee the scene.

"Get back here!" Sesshomaru says as he and Jaken make chase, with the police following suit.

 **Epilogue**

Everyone from the Feudal Era made it back to the shrine and escape back through the magic well. The police call off the search after losing them halfway, due to interruptions and distraction caused by everyone's special abilities to aid in their escape. Kagome would learn of these events after school when she returned home and saw the report on the Five O Clock News.

"Oh no…so that's what I was suppose do be doing…bringing Inuyasha and everyone else some lunch today…oops…" Kagome says as she watched the news, cringing at the thought of explaining everything to them when she visits them the next day back in the Feudal Era.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the final part of this story** **: Inuyasha: Inner Understanding, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	4. Inuyasha: 内側の理解 (Inner Understanding)

**Inuyasha: 内側の理解 (Inner Understanding)**

* * *

 **InuYashaへのKikyoの気持ち**

私の夢から出て行け

私の人生を出て行け

私は無限で迷ってしまいました

争いのスパイラル

あなたは私の前を傷つけた

私はその後、あなたを信頼するとき

しかし、あなたは今の私には何もならない

私は再びお会いすることは決してない

あなたは私の闇を示してきました

あなたは私に苦痛を与えてくれた

今日は立っているように、

凍結雨の下で

私は何でも

この無意味な日から

私の心を粉々になる

道の悲しい現物。

* * *

 **(Translation)**

 **Feelings of Kikyo To InuYasha**

Get out of my dreams

Get out of my life

I'm lost in the endless

Spiral of strife

You've hurt me before

When I trusted you then

But you're nothing to me now

I never want to see you again

You've shown me the darkness

You've given me pain

As I stand today

Under the freezing rain

Whatever I do

From this meaningless day

Will shatter my heart

In a sad kind of way.

* * *

 **若いKaedeからKikyoまでの詩**

私は来光に目を覚まします。

それはアジアの霧を通して燃えます。

私の先祖が横たわった神殿

リンゴの花の流れの横の

朝の空気では、最も冷たいです。

私は、私の雑役の傾向があるのを準備します。

私の心臓の近くにスピリッツを保ちます。

神聖な庭の傾向があります。

アジアの霧の下で

* * *

 **(Translation)**

 **Poetry from Young Kaede to Kikyo**

I awaken to the rising sun

That burns through the Asian mist

The shrine of which my ancestors lay

Beside the apple blossom stream

The coldest of the morning air

I prepare to tend to my chores

Keeping the spirits near my heart

Tending to the sacred garden

Underneath the Asian Mist

* * *

 **敗北犬夜叉から詩**

私の血が私の魂から離れて流れ、  
人生の苦難が残さ  
最大の課題に直面して  
誰も私の最も深い欲望を止めることはできない  
内から私の力を収集  
それは、自分から何かをする時間だった  
私は深いドライブを点火するだろう  
私は戦うために生きる。

 **(Translation)**

 **Poetry from A Defeated Inuyasha**

My blood flows away from my soul  
Left with the hardships of life  
Faced with the greatest challenges  
No one can stop my deepest desires  
Gathering my strength from within  
It was time to make something out of myself  
I'll ignite the deep drive  
I live to fight.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and check out all of our other stories!**


End file.
